Opposites Attract
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: That just went to far Yoru!" yelled the dark haird teen. "i agree! what were you guys thinking! scaring us like that! i should slap you all right now!" the pink haired girl yelled as she clung to her chara's for dear life. suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract.

Ch 1.

I cant believe this is happening to me.

" Amu-Chi! Come on! Yaya wants more treats!"

I cant believe this is happening to me.

" Hold on Yaya! I can only bake so much at a time!"

This has to be the worst job ever.

I just got this job about 2 weeks ago and guess what it is… A BAKERY! Sue INSESTED that she get more cooking done in her life. And she would give anything to just bake fun little cakes and cookies for others. Ugh! Why dose she have to be so nice all the time.. And I was hoping to keep it a secret but the one and only Yaya followed me and now she cant stop ordering!

"Amu-chi!!!!!!!! I'm hungry!!" she whined banging her fork and knife on the table.

" Okay! Enough!" I slammed the dishes on the floor. "I'm tired!" I yelled frustrated

" Amu! Why are you yelling at our costumer!?" oh no. my boss! Dang it! I cant believe this is happening to me!!!

" W-well you see.. This is a very old friend of mine an-"

" Amu-chi! I want some more cake! And make it snappy!" she snapped her fingers at me and acted like a model citizen for once. She picked up her menu and began to read casually. She then glanced up at me and snapped her fingers once more.

" Well you herd the lady! Lets go!" he gave me a look as if telling me. ' lets go Amu or your fired!'

" Y-yes s-sir" I saluted him and continued to bake.

" don't worry Amu-Chan it's almost closing time desu." Sue said trying to comfort me.

" Oh hush Sue! Now get me out of this mess!" she giggled a little and twirled around, with a wink she said;

" Leave it Sue!"

******

"Finally our work is done!" I said with a sigh

" Go Go Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered

" You're a little late there " Miki said casually sketching in her pad once again.

" well at least This gives us a little brake from all the X eggs and ? Eggs" I said putting my hands behind my head.

We were walking to my house when I herd a screech.

" What was that!?" I said suddenly making my Chara's jump. Soon clings and bangs were echoing through the empty streets. Making them louder and louder. Echoing through our ears.

" I don't know Amu-Chan!" Miki said cautiously. All my Chara's huddled together. And I began to sweat.

" Amu? "

" Ikuto!?!?" I screamed, I turned around to be met with the handsome young man.

" Do you know what's going on!?" he said rushed

" What do you mean? I just got off work not to long ago" I said confused.

" No! I mean-" He held out his hands to revile a tired and fading Yoru.

" Oh no…" I said wordily

" No you don't understand! This is happening to every one! I don't know what going on but no one's in this town anymore! It's like everyone disappeared!" he kneeled down and held Yoru close to his chest. Then I instantly wondered where Ran, Miki, And Sue where.

" Ran! Sue! Miki!" I looked around hysterically.

" Amu-Chan" I herd Ran. I looked to the floor to see them in hunched position. Clutching themselves like their very hair hurt.

" You guys!" I Knelt down and held them closely similar to the sniffling Ikuto not to far from me.

" Ikuto what the hell is going on!?"

" Do you really think I know!?!? I have no clue!! " he yelled frustrated.

" I cant believe this is happening to me!"

" Yoru!" Ikuto yelled harshly.

" Ikuto, Nya" Ikuto blinked tying to clear the tears that flowed out of his eyes. And then Yoru was lost.

" Sue, Ran, Miki! I'm sorry I called you guys insane yesterday!" I sobbed. I took one last look at them before wiping my red, sore, watery eyes, and they were no where in sight.

Ikuto got up and banged his head against a building near by while I held my self crying with no control.

" Damn it!" he swore as he punched the lamp post.

About half and hour later we both started to calm down. I stopped crying and Ikuto stopped hitting things when his knuckles started to bleed.

" Ikuto.. Your.. Bleeding" I said with concern getting up.

" Just shut up Amu!" he yelled. I froze. And I got angry

" Don't you go blaming me Ikuto I had nothing to do with it!" I yelled back my fist shaking with anger.

" I'm Not! I just want you to Shut up for a while! Damn it!" he yelled again punching the brick from a different building.

" please Ikuto just stop. Hurting yourself isn't going to bring Yoru, Miki, Sue or Ran back."

" Do you think I give a Damn about Ran, Miki And Sue!? I only care about Yoru!"

"… So you. Care only about yourself.." I said emotionlessly

" No, Amu that's not what I meant" he said fully facing me, trying to regain his composer.

" well it sure as hell seems like it!" I yelled again.

" Amu, I'm just angry okay… I.. I just lost my best friend… one of.. My only friends" he said calmly.

" what about those other guys that you hang around with?" I asked forgetting the argument.

" tch.. Please, they are all just trying to get some girl through me"

" oh.. I see…" I looked down shameful. I cant believe this is happening to me

" what now?" I asked

" I don't know. I went to your friends place and they weren't there. I went to your place and their not their either."

" Oh no! They should've been home by now! What time is it?"

" 11:45 why?"

" They have to be home! All of them! Ugh! Come on Ikuto!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my place. What on earth is going on?

_**Mena: okay this is my first Shugo Chara fic. So sorry if it's sucky. I just wanted to do something different. So it will keep m interest. REVIEW~~**_

_**I don't own Shugo Chara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

"Amu! Stop Freaking out!"

" But Ami and my parents should have been here by now! And we stopped by all of my friends houses! Their not there! Even Yaya's and I just saw her not even half an hour ago!" I cried in desperation. Ikuto said nothing. Unsure of what to say.

" Lets go to Tadase-kun's house!" I piped

" No" Ikuto said plainly.

" What about Utau?"

" No" he said again. I pouted.

" Why not!?"

".. She scares me" He then turned around and shivered the faced me. I looked at him blankly.

" She's your sister"

" Exactly" he nodded agreeing with himself.

" your useless" I sighed as I crashed on my living room couch.

" well what are we going to do now?" he said sitting on the coffee table.

" I don't know. What do u think happened around here?"

" .. Aliens" he said seriously his eyes bulging out.

"…… like I said.. Useless" I sighed

" you never know." he muttered looking down at his hands.

I glanced at the clock and read 1:46 A.M. I was tired but how could I sleep. Ikuto looked tired also. But he seemed.. Unsteady and finicky. I sighed once again unsure of what to do now. Tadase's house was out of the question and so was Utau. Those houses where the only ones that we haven't checked to see if anyone was there. I cant believe this is happening to me.

"Ikuto?"

" Ah?"

" What did we do wrong?" I asked teary eyed.

".. I-I don't know Amu" he looked away.

I sat up and held a pillow from the couch close to my chest. And slowly began to cry. Ikuto came up to me and rubbed my back in comfort.

" It's not our fault Amu-Chan" he said slowly.

" yes it is! They disappeared because of us! What did I do wrong!? What, what!?" I yelled. My face got red and my fist clutched the pillow so hard they turned white. The tears falling from my eyes burned as the fell down my face.

" Amu don't worry everything will be fine.. We can live without our… C-Char.. C-Chara's. maybe its just that time of our age where we have to l-lose them…" he then got depressed and looked down to the floor his hands weaved together as if praying and his hair covered his eyes.

" Easter!" I yelled. Ikuto looked up in rage.

" Maybe their doing this! Their trying to get to us by taking away our chara's some how!" I stood up and put my fist in the air positive that it was Easter behind this evil plot!

" you could be right!" he exclaimed he to got up and headed for the door. "what are you waiting for? Lets go" he walked out. And I ran to catch up. I cant freaking believe this is happening.

_**Mena: here you go. Sorry if its shorter then the last one. But I wanted them to bond a little in this chapter. So REVIEW thanks! **_

_**I don't own Shugo Chara.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Okay well… I don't know how this happened, but somehow everything just went so fast. First thing we did was run in and scream for our chara's and the next was just all a blur. Anyway so the current situation is a little awkward. Some how I'm here holding on to Ikuto's shirt while he's hugging me in a.. protective way, with guys pointing guns at us and such. A man in suit then came up to us slowly and dramatically.

"aw son, such an _honor _for you to join us" he said folding his hands in front of him.

'_Son?' _I thought. _'what the hell?'_

" yo " Ikuto said casually pulling himself in front of me. I clung to his arm not wanting the comfort of him to leave me.

" I see you brought one of the guardian members. Well done" he slowly began to clap, but stopped and folded his hands once again.

" The Chara's." he said simply "what did you do with them?"

" Chara?" he tilted his head slightly

" Give us back our Chara's! " he demanded. The man sighed and rubbed his forhead slowly and began to speak.

" Dose anyone know what happened to these chara's?" he began to walk away as two men and a women in white lab coats came up to us.

" Ikuto, state your trouble" The lady said her glasses bouncing off her face.

" Yoru has disappeared and I know you have him." I squeezed his arm tightly as a warning.

'_don't you ditch my Chara's Ikuto! Or your gonna get it!' _I thought as I glared at him. He sighed.

" And Amu's Chara's" One of the men then pulled out a lap top from out of no where and began to type like a mad man. The other ran out the door and the lady picked her nails like something was in them. Sick.

The man with the laptop then put his computer away and the other dude came back.

" No such chara's are with us " the lady said saluting for no particular reason.

" Well look again!" I yelled in frustration pushing Ikuto out of the way. He glared at me but did nothing.

" No such chara's were found!" The lady yelled in my face

" nu-uh hoe! You will look again till you find those chara's!"

" oh no you did-ent!"

" oh yes I did!"

" Yo MaMa!"

" bitch don't you be talkin bout my mama!"

" Okay ladies enough!" Ikuto came between us and held my shoulders and pushed me out of the Easter factory.

" what the hell was all that?" he asked

" that bitch was talkin bout my mama!" I yelled still caught up in the moment.

" Calm yourself women!" he yelled

" Ha-ha?" I said nervously scratching the back of my head.

_**Mena: okay well.. Little random there. I was bored. Sorry I'm not updating as much as I should. I've been busy and there's a lot of drama going on right now. And I cant sleep and I don't know what to do! -sob- **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**I don't own Shugo Chara**_


End file.
